gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1
Misheard dialogue for the film, Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1. Key * Billy Marcus - (BillyM) * Anthony Steel - (AS) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Creamstew Ikeda. * Chip Star. * Fried rice. * Black vinegar. * Sumo wrestling. * Dragon Quest. Names taken from film? A: No. Languages? * English - Billy Marcus and Anthony Steel 'Warehouse Scene' * Lot of fun. (BillyM) - マラ♂Phone ** mara♂phone - Penis♂Phone. * I'm into having some fun today, how 'bout you? (BillyM) - アップリケ社 ** appurike-sha - Applique shrine. * Is that why ya pulled me in here? (BillyM) - 怖いよこう見えて？ ** kowai yo kou miete? - Are you scared? * Take a look at me trying on these outfits, don't cha? (?) (BillyM) - イケてる池田兄さんケツソルジャー ** ike teru ikeda niisan ketsusorujaa - Good older brother Ikeda butt soldier. * This is what you came to see. (BillyM) - すごいイケメンですね♂ ** sugoi ikemendesu ne - That's amazingly handsome♂. * Like what you see? (BillyM, after ripping his shirt) - 当てにせい ** ate ni sei - Trustworthy. * Maybe I'll have to convince you more. (BillyM) - 良かったね後ろは・・・ ** yokatta ne ushiro wa - It was good behind... * Check this out. (BillyM, pulling down his jeans) - チップ♂スター ** chippu♂sutaa - Chip♂Star. *** Chip Star is a brand of Pringles sold in Japan. * Ya like that, don't cha? (BillyM) - 恐いな父ちゃん・・・ ** kowai na touchan - Scared dad... * Feels good for me too. (BillyM) - 奴が震えている ** yatsu ga furuete iru - He's trembling. * Can't wait to try on all these clothes. (BillyM) - 筋肉チャーハンwith黒酢 ** kin'niku chaahan with kurozu - Muscle fried rice with black vinegar. * They'll look so good on me, don't cha think? (BillyM) - やばいそこ♂すごく気持ち良くない？ ** yabai soko♂sugoku kimochiyokunai? - How uncomfortable♂ are you? 'Leather Posing' * Like those big muscles? (BillyM) - お相撲寿司 ** o sumou sushi - Sumo sushi. * Like this one too? (BillyM) - この男の正体は…！？ ** kono otoko no shoutai wa - The identity of this man... ?! * You wanna feel my big cock? (BillyM) - あぁん　Full　My　Big　Cock♂ ** a~an full my big cock - Ahn full my big cock♂ * Watchin' me build up a sweat. (BillyM) - 常人ならすでにしゃぶりついています ** joujin'nara sudeni shaburitsuite imasu - If you're a regular, you're already sucking. * And anything else you see. (BillyM) - ナニが小せえ ** nani ga ko se e - What is small. * You like it? (BillyM) - お前け？ ** omae ke? - You? * I can tell you're getting excited. (BillyM) - 大概にせい ** taigai ni sei - Generally speaking. * Like that? (BillyM) - 卑猥か？ ** hiwai ka? - Is it obscene? * Like that body? (BillyM) - メダパニ… ** medapani - Medapani. *** One of the attack assistance spells that appears in the role-playing game series Dragon Quest. * Like that dick? (BillyM) - ありがてぇ ** ari gate~e - Thank you. 'The Plumber' * Let me tie this up. (AS) - 見たいですか・・・・？ **mitaidesu ka? - Do you want to see? * (AS) - ** * (AS) - ** Category:Soramimi - Subpage